Common Blood is Sometimes the Sweetest
by ghostriter
Summary: Isabella Swan, an American orpahan, is sent to live with her god father, The Duke of Forkshire. How will she cope when she is taken from the only world she has known, a world of commoners, and faced with the elaborate world of nobility? AU, AH, Slight OOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello to all! I am going to give the AU, AH thing a try. This will be a historical piece, so I will try my best to keep it as true to time as posible. Please keep this in mind, I am no way affiliated with Stephenie Meyer or any other companies. I own nothing but the plot. Please take note of the "M" rating for it will be necessary in later chapters for language and sexual content.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Common Blood is Sometimes the Sweetest**

**Prologue**

_Boston, Massachusetts 1862_

It seemed as though all of Boston were gathered around the small, but grand sitting room of Major Swan's Elizabethian home. Major Charles Swan, leader of one of the finest units in the Army, watched proudly as his wife Renee cuddled their newborn daughter. The infant's birth had been long awaited for the Swan family, and now all of Charles' unit crowded around the small bundle. Although the child was only a few weeks old, she already had the hearts of many men wrapped around her little, cherub like fingers.

Amoung this group of onlookers was Carlisle Cullen, Duke of Forkshire, his wife Esme and their two young children, Edward and Alice. Their families had been friends for many years and now amoung the others, Carlisle came to wish his old friend the best.

"She certainly is a beauty, Charles. Good thing she took after her mother." Carlisle chuckled as he and Charles watched their wives coo over the infant.

"Yes, well I had to play a part in there somewhere, my friend." In fact, Charles had a large part in his young daughter. She had his peircing brown eyes, and chocolate brown curls. The child was indeed something to stare at in awe.

Although they were young, the Cullen children were very bright for their four years. The twins had an odd beauty about them as well. Each taking on certain aspects of their own parents.

"Father, the baby smiled at me." Young Alice giggled, the sound like tiny bells. Her short almost black hair bouncing as she bounced lightly in excitement. Standing slightly behind her was her brother, Edward observing the infant carefully. Although he was the oposite of the very energetic Alice, he was very observant. Carlisle and Charles both watched in wonder as Edward studied the baby, taking in every little detail. It seemed as though he were memorizing the baby.

"So what do you think son? Did I do pretty good?" Charles asked as he kneeled beside the inqusitive boy.

Edward turned slightly, his reddish brown hair covering his brilliant emerald green eyes slightly. "Yes sir, but are you sure she is not an Angel? Surely nothing so new to this world can that beautiful." He smiled. Even at the age of four, young Lord Edward Cullen was as charming as his father. Charles smiled and hugged the boy slighty, then returned to his place beside his dearest friend.

"Carlisle, my friend. May I ask something big of you?" The blond haired man turned to look his oldest friend in the eyes. Charles must have seen the seriousness of the situation reflected in Carlisle's eyes, so he quickly continued. "Renee and I have though this through and we would like to ask that you be the god father of our daughter." Charles smiled at his wife as he finished his question, knowing that Carlisle had a lot of important matters to deal with than take responcibility to a commoner's offspring.

"Charles, it would be my honor." Carlilse looked to his wife, who was now rocking the infant to sleep, and a smile made its way to his lips. The soundless being had surely charmed her way into everyone's hearts on this warm September day. In truth, this had been the third happiest moment of Charles' life, with the first being his wedding, the second being the day that Isabella Swan was born. The room slowly began to clear as the sun set. Everyone gave their final best wishes and let the new family begin to settle down into their new life. Renee had just settled Isabella into her craddle and served tea for the only remaining guests, the Cullens. Carlisle, being the observant person that he is, noticed that something had been troubling his friend for most of the night.

"Charles, something is troubling you. It's been there hidden on your face for most of the evening. Are you well?" Carlisle's green eyes traced his friend's as he contemplated the answer.

"Times are changing Carlisle. I have never been more happier than I am now, and yet, I fear for the life of my wife and child. War is upon, my friend, and although I try my best to keep it away, or even at bay, stopping it is inevitable." Carlisle understood perfectly where Charles was coming from. The still young United States was indeed changing, a lot of violence and bloodshed on the newly discovered land. The duke stared down into the amber liquid of his brandy as he swirled it around, listening carefully to Charles' words. Deciding to attempt to lighten his mood, Carlisle nudged his friend in the shoulder with his own.

"Come now, Charles. Although we can not escape the present, lets look to the future. You have a beautiful wife, and a little cherub to look after. Surely you must be the richest man of the hour. Lets celebrate and pour another drink. We only have a few hours until my family and I must be off to England again. Charles smiled at the words of encouragement, taking them into consideration.

Hugging his friend tightly, Charles and Renee thanked the noble family for making the long jouney to the States. Since his move to the "new land" when his parents died, Charles had missed his old home. Joining the Army had given him purpose in life and now that he had a family, that purpose became even greater. Kissing young Lady Alice and Lady Esme on the hand, and giving Edward a pat on the shoulder, he watched as the coach drove off into the night.

"Well that went well." Renee commented. Being the normally quiet woman that she was, Charles could not help but to fall in love with her beautiful voice every time she spoke. He smiled and watched as Renee began to feed the now fussy infant. Charles watched intently taking in the scene and engraving it in his mind for all time. This was his now, and his future, and he would do everything humanly posible to keep it just that way.

**So what do you all think? Please review and let me know. Thanks.**


	2. One

**A/N: Thank you too all who read the prologue. I hope I do not dissapoint you at all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**One**

_Forkshire, England 1879_

Isabella Swan watched the English country side pass her by through the small window of the carriage. The still slightly frosted over grass seemed to all blur together with the images of ancient willow trees and rolling hills. It seemed that Spring was trying to make her way through this seemingly cold and dreary country and already she brought the tiny buds of wildflowers in the breeze. With a sigh, Isabella brushed away the final traces of lingering tears, tears that had made themselves quite knowingly to the surface of her normally creamy, pale face. Resting on her lap sat two letters, one already opened and nearly worn with the wear and tear of reading it many times over, the other fresh and unopened.

_To my Dearest Bella, _

The first one started. A few months prior to this letter, Bella's father had been admitted into the hospital for good because of a developing lung disease. During the Amercan Civil War, Charles had led his unit into victory but not before inhaling a deadly poison being released into the air by the enemy. The poison saturated the battle fields, claiming the lives of many almost instantly. Charles was spared, at the time. The familiar hand writing of her father was now completely etched into her mind for eternity.

_It seems as though you were only a mere infant just yesterday and now you have grown into a beautiful woman. I am so proud of you, my love. I only hope that you will forgive me. After your mother's death, you have taken over the responcibility of taking care of me as well as yourself. Unfortunately, darling, the inevitable has come. The time will come that I will no longer be in this world with you. Although you are a woman now, it is improper for you to be out on your own. _

_Therefore, you will travel to England to live with my very good friend, and your god father, the Duke of Forkshire. Although you may not remember him, for he has only seen you weeks after your birth, you have him already wrapped around your tiny hands. Be good to him, love. Treat him with the kindness, respect and love you have given me all these years. Please deliver the adressed letter to him upon your arrival on his estate. _

_Bella, my sweet Bella, I leave behind with you my heart and soul and I love you with everything that I am. I am only sorry that I was not strong enough to hold out for you. I will always be with you, my dear, please never forget that. I love you._

_Your loving father,_

_Charles _

The writing started to become a little shakey in the end, indicating Charles' weak state. Bella had read this letter so many times that every word was memorized to perfection. In her delicate hands, Bella took the other letter and studied it carefully. For many weeks she has tried to view the contents of mystery letter and figure out who this _Duke of Forkshire _was. What was his relation to her father and why would her father send her so far to live in a wolrd that she knew nothing about?

Upon her first time reading his letter, she had been angry with her father. Not only sending her away, but leaving her with so many unanswered questions. When Isabella was a very young child, her mother had been consumed by fever, leaving her and her father to almost fend for themselves. How could her father do this to her as well. Isabella felt as though she were an empty shell, incapable of feeling for anyone else, in fear of loosing them as well.

Bella was brought out of her memories when the carriage came to a jerky stop. Peering through the window once more, Bella took in the surrounding area. There were vast fields of flat land, tinted lightly with snow much like the hills before her arrival, but what caught her attention was the large forest just beyond a slight stone wall.

"At least something familiar is nestled here in this alien place." Bella mumbled to herself as a footman opened the carriage door.

The air was cold and nipped at Bella's nose as she took in the large, stone, medieval manor that stood proudly in front of her. Her breath caught for a moment as she gazed upon its cold yet seemingly warm and inviting presence. Bella felt light headed and quickly realized she was not breathing, a habit she seemed to do a lot. Many people gathered on the stone steps, a row of women and a row of men, all of them dressed in uniforms.

'_Servants_,' Bella thought to herself, taking into account of how many there were. She instantly felt uncomfortable. Clearly the duke was a man of great wealth and power, but where would Bella fit into this scene? After what seemed like an eternity of taking in the details of the great house, a very handsome man started to descend the great stone steps. Bella took notes of his very straight features, his perfect nose, pale blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He was very handsome for an older gentleman and the stunningly beautiful woman at his side had to be his wife. The grace at which they moved had Bella nearly mesmerized.

"Isabella, it is an honor to have you here. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Carlisle Cullen, Duke of Forkshire." Carlisle's large, gloved hand hand extended and Bella placed her own into it slowly, slightly curtseying as he gently kissed her wrist.

"Your grace, it is my honor to be welcomed into your home." Bella replied respectfully. Having learned the customes of english society from her father, Bella's abilities were put to work.

"Please, call me Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme." He gestured to the woman standing next to him, a flawless smile rested on her equally flawless face. A face that was very motherly and welcoming, instantly releasing some of the tension between Bella's shoulders.

"Isabella, it is with great pleasure that you stand her before me. The last time I was graced with your beauty, you were but a small infant. Now I see that you have blossomed into a beautiful young lady, just like your mother." Esme's voice was like that of an angelic choir, very joyful and harmonius. Bella found herself already intrigued by so very few words.

"You knew my mother?" Bella asked suddenly. Exactly how long have these noble Cullens been family friends? All Bella knew of these fine people were the letters that her father had received on holidays or special occasions.

"Of course I did, love. And what a lovely woman she was. I have plenty of stories for you if you would ever like to hear them one day-" Carlisle interupted Esme by politely clearing his throat.

"Come now ladies. While this could turn into a most joyous trip down memory lane, this is not the time nor the place. We must get you inside before you freeze." With a slight chuckle, he made his way up the steps, Esme and Bella falling in step closely behind him. At the top of the great stone steps, Carlisle turned and addressed the still waiting servants.

"This is Isabella Swan, and she will be a permanent guest in our home. She is to be treated as though she were my daughter such and I will not tolerate any other behavior." He looked to Isabella, who was now blushing, and smiled a handsome, crooked smile. All of the surrounding servants gave a murmur of acknoledgement before being dismissed and returning back to their chores.

"Come, Isabella. You must be tired from the trip. We will show you to your room and help you to get settled in. Dinner will be served in about an hour and you can receive it in your room if you would like..." Carlisle spoke as he led Isabella through the great double doors of the manor and into a wooded floored great hall, closely followed by two footmen carrying Bella's few things. Though she protested and insisted upon carrying her own things, Carlisle wanted to hear nothing of the sorts.

As he spoke, Bella took in the surroundings, carefully counting her steps for the future when she had to navigate these halls alone. After climbing many steps and walking through many halls, they came to a stop in front of a set of large wooden doors. Before Carlisle opened the door, Bella noticed a young man walking down the hallway.

She took in the tall, somewhat boyish frame of his body. Though she has not seen too many boys in her life to compare, Bella knew that this one was handsome. Under his simple white shirt, she could see the muscled planes of his broad shoulders and chest. A small waist and long legs were covered with black trousers. Bella's eyes made their way back to his face, his somewhat messy reddish-brown hair had the appearance of being windblown. What really caught her attention was the very vivid, emerald green eyes; eyes that appeared to have the abilty to look into one's soul. He walked closer as as she stood, seemingly frozen to the wooden floor.

"Bella?" Carlisle called from the room. Stepping halfway out, he followed Bella's gaze.

"Ah, Edward. Just in time my boy. I'd like for you to meet our new house guest." The green eye'd man stopped a few feet from where she stood and took in her pressence. He smiled an almost equally dazzling smile as Carlisle and Bella's unasked question was answered.

"Isabella, this is my son, Edward." Carlisle gestured to the man in front of her, and Edward gave a slight bow.

"Pleasure, Im sure." He smiled again, leaving Bella nearly breathless.

"Father, forgive me, but I have something I must take care of before dinner. Escuse me." He walked off again, and Carlisle gently touched Bella on the shoulder, bringing her back to Earth.

"Come, lets get you settled in." He said leading her into the room.

* * *

**A/N: How is that for a first chapter? The next couple of chapters will be mostly introductory chapters. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Ghostriter**


	3. Two

**A/N: Thank you too all who reviewed the last chapter. I am glad to hear your input. Those reviews are the fuel that keeps me going, and this story has a lot to go with it. Now, on the the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two**

Edward's steps quickened as he walked down the echoing hallway and descended the great staircase. His mind began to wander back to the young woman he had just encountered moments ago. Surely she was a plain looking thing, and obviously not very proper in her mannerisms. The way she gazed upon Edward as he approached her made him believe that she had never been in a male's pressence before now. However, though her features were very plain, there was something about this Isabella Swan that had Edward intrigued.

From their brief greeting, he was able to take in many details about the young girl. She seemed familiar, in a way, as though he had met her before. But Edward knew no one from the states, except for Jasper, his soon to be brother-in-law, and his southern accent was different from that of Miss Swan. Her chocolate brown curls, though messy from her travels , were a thing of beauty in themself. Edward resisted the urge to run his fingers though them, years of practice for maintaining a good image for society. Her body was smooth and slender, but beneath her bodice, Edward noticed her full breasts. Her lips, though seemingly to big for her face, were somehow perfect in their rose red colour. She was a diamond in the rough indeed, but should Edward even give it the time of day?

"_Get it together, Lord Cullen." _He mumbled to himself. He slowed his steps as he approached his place of business. The stables were quiet and on this particular evening, Edward knew why. His favorite mare, Annabelle had been in labor for the past ten hours, and Edward feared that her and her foal may be in trouble.

"How is she?" Edward asked one of the stable boys assisting the mare.

"She is becoming quite weak with the labor, my lord. However, she was able to get the legs pushed out." James said in a haste. Edward walked slowly over to Annabelle, bringing with him a cloth to wipe the foam from her mouth.

"Annabelle, love. Come now, you don't want to hurt your baby." Edward started, whispering softly. "I know that you are tired, but you must try and find the strength in yourself to get it out." With a final pat to her sweaty neck, Edward made his way to her back end, the legs of her baby clearly visible. Pushing the sleeves of his shirt up as far as they would go, he looked to James and with a nod, James began working of getting the foal's head out. The nose came first, as the rest of the head followed.

"Alright Annie, almost there now. Just one good push now, and it will all be over." Looking to James again, Edward grasped the foals legs and pulled, encouraging his tired mare to push again. After three attempts, a newborn foal graced the whole stable with it's pressence. Seeming to get an extra boost of strength, Annabelle turned to clean off her baby.

"He is a beaut, my lord." James smiled as he and Edward both watch the foal slowly come to its senses.

"That he is," Edward half mumbled to himself. He turned and gave James a pat on the shoulder, leaving the helpful stable boy to finish up his duties. With a goodbye to his prize mare, Edward made his way back to the house to get cleaned up for dinner. A small part of his mind wondered if their new guest, this Isabella, would be joining them.

"Get a grip. She is nothing but a simple American." If only he could make himself truly believe that about Miss Swan, for there was so much more than meets the eye.

_Back at the manor..._

Bella stepped into the large room, letting Carlisle gently lead her by the arm. Coming back to this planet from her brief encounter with Edward, she slowly began to take in her new surroundings. Her attention was caught instantly by the large windows looking out into the land surrounding the front of the house. Again, her breath caught as she got a glimpse of Edward walking, hastily across the lawn toward the stables. She was vaugly aware of the fact that Carlisle was still speaking, pointing out certain details about his home. He noticed the way she seemed to be distracted easily and just blamed it on the long journey.

Smiling, he decided to bring this introduction to a momentary close.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, my dear?" Carlisle asked as he made his way to the door to give Bella some privacy.

"Oh you must! I simply want to know everything about you." A very cheerful and bubbly voice rang its way through to Bella's ears. A small, pixie like woman made her way into the room, dancing across the floor and coming to a bouncing stop infront of a suddenly stunned Bella.

"My daughter, Alice. Please forgive her, the girl doesn't seem to have a calm bone in her body." Carlisle added with a chuckle, kissing his black haired daughter.

"Oh father, stop it. I am simply curious is all." She giggled, the sound of tiny bells. "Besides, eating in a large room by yourself is no fun, love." She added touching Bella's arm lightly. She could not help but to smile at the small girl's enthusiasm for her pressence. Alice's laughter was contagious, and soon Bella found herself giggling along with her.

"Well I would hate to be the killer of a cat, so I would love to join the family for dinner." Bella responded quietly. The squeal that came forth from Alice made Bella slightly jump, then giggle once more.

"Excellent, well I will leave you to unpack and get settled in, Isabella." Carlisle smiled then turned to his daughter.

"Alice, I trust that you will show Isabella were everything she may need to get cleaned up." His voice carried over his shoulder as he exited the room. The door closed with a barely audible click, leaving Alice and Bella staring momentarilly. Suddenly, though Alice was still in the room, Bella felt very unsure, and somewhat alone.

"So, lets see what you have here." Alice made her way to Bella's single trunk, opening it carefully. Bella watched as she scrutinized her few belongings, Alice's tongue clicking as she studied the few dresses and slips. Blushing lightly, Bella looked to the floor. Though her father was a major in the army, all of their expences had gone to medical bills for both parents, leaving Bella mainly to fend for herself with clothing. Alice sighed lightly, causing Bella to meet her eyes.

"I know I don't have much, but-" Bella started but Alice cut her off with a slight shake of her head.

"Isabella-"

"Please, call me Bella," she paused, thinking hard on how to address the Duke's daughter. "My lady."

Alice smiled, then responded in a somewhat dream like voice. "Bella, I like that. Well, Bella, you may call me Alice, and we need to find you something decent to wear tonight. Are you opposed to shopping?" A slightly devious smile came across Alice's small face.

"In truth, I have never been shopping before." Bella replied, blushing again. She was beginning to like Alice, her cheerful state seeming to make Bella more comfortable in this still strange place.

"Well then we simply must plan a trip to the city. I know you have only just arrived, but we could do so many things. With all that said, first we must find you something more suitable." Alice skipped out of the room, leaving Bella to stare after her. Taking a deep breath then letting it go slowly, Bella took another good look around the room that large room. She found a wash bin and splashed her face. The feeling of the semi warm water against her skin helped her to relax even more, letting her mind wander back to Edward.

As Bella patted her face dry, Alice danced back into the room holding a navy blue dress and matching shoes. "Come, lets get you dressed for dinner." Alice smiled and she lead her over to the vanity on the other side of the room.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you all think about Alice? Still the same in any time period. Please review.**


	4. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the plot and some charachters. **

**My apologies on the long delay for this chapter. Home life got a little busy there for a moment. From now on, I will try to update at least once a week. Many thanks to all of you who reviewed the first couple chapters. **

**Special thanks to Lizzie. Your reviews were the sweetest. **

**Now on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Three**

"There, I think that you are just about perfect now." Alice secured a few of Bella's now tamed curls with a couple more pins and lead her over to the large vanity mirror. Bella's breath caught slightly as she took in her reflection, Alice smiling triumphantly behind her.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked stepping around her so that she now stood beside her in the mirror. The blue dress, although still very classy, was clinging to all the right places on Bella's body, her once messy, chocolate curls now pulled up and away from her face, some hanging loosely down her back. Blushing at her own reflection she quickly turned away, smiling secretly at her own unknown beauty.

"Alice, I can not thank you enough. You have made me-"

"Beautiful? Stunning?" Alice interupted, bouncing on the tips of her toes.

"Well I was going to say presentable." Bella smiled and blushed again, this time the color traveling down to her neck.

Alice giggled at her modesty. "Well presentable as you are, we must hurry or we shall be latefor dinner." She placed her small hand into Bella's and lead the way to the dinning hall.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Your grace, dinner is prepared. Shall I have it served immediately, or shall we continue to await Lady Alice and Miss Swan?" Chambers, the Cullen's head butler and Carlisle's most trusted employee leaned in closely, addressing only his ears.

"A few more moments," He sighed. When it came to Alice, nothing was done quickly. "Hopefully she will be finished by the turn of the century." Carlisle continued under his breath.

"Father, forgive us. Miss Swan needed a little help preparing for dinner." Alice smiled triumphantly again, another blush making a silent apperance covering Bella's cheeks once more. It was at this moment that Edward decided to look up and acknowledge their entrance.

His eyes nearly buldged out of his head as they caught sight of the new house guess. _'Surely this can not be the raggamuffin that I encountered earlier.' _Edward thought to himself as he fully took in the beautiful angel.

The deep blue of the dress against her pale skin were in perfect contrast to each other. Beneath her tastefully, low cut bodice, Edward could make out her delciously full breasts, slim waist and nicely rounded hips. He was captivated by her now lucious curls and the color of her full rose red lips. _'I will have to thank Alice later' _he smiled to himself.

"My my, Bella. You look stunning. It is alright if I call you Bella?" Carlisle smiled, raising from his seat to great the ladies. Edward came out of his observant stupor and followed suite, raising and pulling out a chair for Bella. It was at that moment that that their eyes caught, bright forest green and earthy brown, and both Edward and Bella felt a change in perspective. The pause between the two did not go un-noticed from the rest of the family. Alice only smiled widely at her father, who in turn gave her a curious look.

Coming out of their daze, Edward cleared his throat, a crooked smile spreading across his flawless face. Her breath instantly hitched as she took in the sight. An unfamiliar yet warm sensation began to settle deep within the pit of Bella's stomach, that unbashful blush making its way to her body once more.

"Bella, are you alright my dear? You look as though you may faint." Once again, Bella was brought out of her trance, and now realized that she had somehow been seated, the first course of the night already placed in front of her.

Looking around the table and smiling sheepishly, she nodded. "I am sorry. I must have dazed off for a moment." _'Something I pray that does not become a personal annoying habit'_ she continued mentally.

During the remainder of dinner, Bella mostly sat listening to the family talk about their business for the following days to come. She also noticed the quick looks she received from Edward through the corner of his eye. In a result, that betraying blush never retreated from her cheeks, but spread to her chest, shoulders and even her arms. She thought she had caught him with a smug smile once, but it could have been her imagination.

"Bella, how do you like the country so far? I know it has to be a bit of a bore compared to the cities of America! Come now, you must tell me all about the shops and markets around your old home and-" Alice began to speak so fast that her words started to run together. Bella smiled at her new found friend. She knew it may take a while for her to get used to Alice and her excitable ways, but she was already very fond of the little, pixie like woman.

"Alice, how about we wait until Bella gets fully settled in before we bombared her with a book of questions." Esme smiled, recieveing an apologetic smile from her daughter. Carlisle and Edward both shook their head slightly and chuckled.

"It is quite alright, your ladyship-" Bella started, but the duchess simply smiled and interupted.

"Please Bella, there is no need for such formalities. Please call me Esme." The duchess smiled, making Bella feel even more at home. The gesture some how reminded Bella of her own loving mother. She smiled and continued her previous statement.

"Alice, the shops and markets were all big, and full of many nice things. But truth is, I have never actually been inside. My father and I never really had the money for... such grand things." Bella's words trailed off. In fact, all of Major Swan's funds had been spent in medical bills and taxes. All in all, Isabella Swan was as common as they came. Alice's face nearly dropped at her words. Not being able to shop would be like not breathing for the young mistress. An idea instanly began to form in her pixie brain.

"Wait, stop right there," Alice began, jumping from her seat which nearly toppled over. Edward raised an eyebrow and gave his sister a warning look which she simply brushed aside. Bella stared at her, wide eyed for a moment, thinking that she had said something wrong. "Are you saying you have never been inside of a dress shop before?" Alice breathed anxiously, placing her tiny hands once more into Bella's.

"Well, no I haven't." Bella whispered almost inaudibly. "All of my dresses were either made by my mother or had once belonged to her." She continued, now looking around, feeling slightly embarrased now.

"We must go shopping then. Father has a very important occasion within the fortnight and this would be a perfect reason." Alice went on, now eyeing her mother and father hopefully. "Please may I take her father?"

"I would like it if you left some funds in the account." Carlisle answered jokingly. The Duke of Forkshire was in fact a very rich, and powerful man. He, as well as his family, were known throughout the lands for their nearly unlimited finacial status and their equally unlimited generosity.

Alice nearly squealed at her father's unspoken consent. Once again, she lived for the moment. Dinner came to a close soon after, everyone wishing Bella and each other a good night. Edward rose from his chair at almost the exact time as Bella did, in doing so, the skin on her arm gently brushed against his hand. The sparks that coursed through to her soul caused that growingly familiar ache to retun in her stomach.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After dinner, Bella headed to her newly aquired room. Or, at least, she thought she was headed in the right direction. The family seemed to go their seperate ways after the table was cleared, and Bella turned down Carlisle's requests to show her, once again, where her room was located. Edward on the other hand, darted from the dining room and headed straight outside once more.

Like it or not, Bella was lost in the halways of the incredibly large manor. The wooden floors began to all run together, and the doors were all locked. As she walked, Bella took in her surroundings for future reference. She passed a room with the door slightly ajar. Peering inside, she noticed a large wall full of books, a beautiful, large oak desk standing guard at the base of the shelf.

"This has to be a study of some sort." Bella mumbled to herself, making a mental note. Books were her passion, and though she owned none, she had read many. Closing the door quietly, she continued to walk along the unfamiliar corridoor. Suddenly a soft sound echoing off of the walls made her stop and listen closely.

The sound was soft at first, something like a gentle melody, but soon became faster, and a little complicated. Bella found that her feet unconsiously began to travel towards the foreign melodic lines. Something was drawing Bella to it, and she walked in an almost hypnotic state until she found the source.

There, sitting at a shiny black, beautiful grand piano was Edward, his hands moving expertly over the keys. It appeared as though his long, slender fingers were caressing the instrument, more coaxing the music from a beloved friend than simply playing it. The room was dimly lit with candles, making him appear even more pale than he naturally was. That warm but tightening feeling began to build deep inside the pit of her stomach once more as she briefly wondered what it would be like to be held by those same strong hands. Bella sighed heavily at the the thought just as the composition came to an end. Realizing she may have just given away her intruding, she quickly turned to flee, but his voice stopped her cold.

"Miss Swan?" the familiar voice asked through the darkness.

"Please, just Bella." Her whispered reply was nearly inaudible, but he heard it as though she had screamed.

Edward smiled, '_her voice is enough to rival that of a choir of angels'_. "Well, just Bella. What, pray tell, are you doing wondering the halls at this hour?"

For once, as she slowly approached him, Bella was glad that it was still slightly dark making it hard for Edward to see her clearly, or most importantly, her easily triggered blush.

"I was simply..." She trailed, unable to find a decent excuse, then sighing knowing she was never a good liar. "I got lost looking for my room." Bella looked to the floor, preparing herself for the thunderous laughter that was sure to come. Instead, a slight chuckle, the sound of the wind blowing gently through a child's wooden wind chime, came in it's place. When she looked up at him again, a crooked smile was spread across his face, causing her breath to hitch immediately.

"Don't worry. I still get lost in the large piece of rock sometimes and I have lived here my whole life." He chuckled again, this time turning away from the ivory keys. A lightheaded feeling began to creep up on Bella when she realized that she was not breathing. Exhaling slowly, and as quietly as she could, she tried to focus her eyes on the spot where he was now standing, his feet slowly making their way towards her.

"Are you alright? You seem... a bit pale." Edward asked a little slowly, preparing to catch her if she fainted when he came to a stop about a foot and a half away. Bella wanted nothing more than to close the distance between the two of them but instead she simply nooded and focused on her breathing. He studied her carefully, noticing the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took, the way her sweet smell seemed to caress his every sense. Freesia and strawberries perhaps?

"Well Miss Swan, or just Bella," he said slightly sarcastically, then smiled as he continued. "The hour is late, and I would hate for a beautiful lady like yourself to miss out on any precious sleep. Besides, if you are to have a shopping day with my sister, you will need all the energy you can muster." Edward smiled that crooked smile once more and held out his elbow for her to take. She nooded once more, and smiled as best, and as politely as she could, though inside she was screaming with delight.

As they walked, mainly in silence except for the echo of their twin footsteps, Bella found herself in a daze, not paying attention at all to her surroundings. Instead, she focused on the sweet smell of the beautiful man beside her, the muscles hidden beneath his linen shirt, and she did not miss the way his hypnotizing green eyes, once more this evening, looked back down at her quite a few times. When they arrived at her room, the door still wide open from earlier, he stopped, pulling Bella out of her stupor.

"If you ever find yourself lost again, I would be happy to show you once more." Edward whispered, releasing her arm from his elbow and kissing her wrist. "Goodnight Bella." he added with a slight bow and a smile.

"Goodnight Edward" Bella breathed as she watched his retreating form disappear around a corner. Sighing, she turned and entered her room, closing the door and leaning against it for support. Could she really be falling for this inhumanly beautiful nobleman? And most importantly, were his feelings even slightly the same for her?

* * *

**How about that? As always your reviews are appreciated. They are the fuel that keeps me going. **


	5. Four

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing but the plot and original characters. **

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short. I am sorry about the long delay. This past week had been crazy. Hurricane Ike forced his winds up my way, (In Ohio) resulting in a massive blackout for my area. Crazy huh? Anyway, this chapter is a bit of a filler and I promise more will be explained. Please excuse any mistakes, my head is killing me.**

**Also I want thank all of you who have reviewed both this and After Ever Happily. You guys rock out! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Four**

"Miss?" A young feminine voice followed by a soft knocking sounded through Bella's bedroom door. The sunlight was flowing freely through the large glass windows, bathing Bella in a warm, honey colored glow. Staring at the ceiling, Bella took a deep breath, a thoughtful smile making its way slowly across her face.

Although she missed her mother and father dearly, she had a feeling that her new life here in England would be a great one.

She was brought out of her thinking when the door opened, a young girl with long blonde hair walked in slowly with a cart ladden with steaming hot breakfast food following closely behind her.

"Beggin' yer pardon miss, but the master ordered that breakfast be served to you in bed this morning." She answered Bella's questioning look with a small curtsy.

Not knowing what to say to the girl, Bella simply slid out of bed, thanking the girl warmly and looking over everything on the tray.

Though she had only been on the duke's estate for less than twenty four hours, Bella already felt as if she were a queen. The food was beyond words, and the hospitality...

Bella sighed again, looking to the girl who simply smiled. It was hard to think of anyone as a servant, especially when her own 'station' so to speak was no higher than the girl in front of her.

As Bella picked at the various items on the tray, the blonde haired girl began to move quickly around the room, opening the heavy drapes wider, then going to stand directly beside the door. Bella felt awkward with the girl there, watching and seemingly waiting for... well Bella wasn't quite sure what she was waiting for.

"Erm, so..." Bella stumbled, trying to make small talk. "What is your name?" A simple enough question, for the silence was begging to feel a little awkward.

"Jessica, miss." She answered, giving Bella a deep curtsy. "I have also brought some hot water for you to wash. I am to help you dress for the day." Jessica continued, walking back over to the cart and uncovering a large basin of steaming water. "Her ladyship has sent you a few dresses and such to get you started." She finished, holding out a dark green dress, simple but beautiful nonetheless.

After washing and finishing her breakfast, Bella took it upon herself to wander around the estate, wanting to learn everything about her new home. More importantly, she wanted to learn more about Edward.

The previous night, Bella found herself already dreaming about the duke's bronze haired son. In her dream, she was being embraced by his strong arms, his sweet lips caressed her own, his touch sending shivers down her spine.

Bella had to stop, leaning against the cold wall to compose herself. What were these feelings overwhelming her body? She felt a blush over take her face again and began walking to clear her mind. In the far corners of her mind, Bella also felt as though she had met this handsome man, some years ago.

The air today was cool, the bright, warm sun seeming to rid the land of the previous night's frost, making the remaining water droplets appear to be tiny diamonds on every blade of grass.

She found her way out to the stables, just beyond the massive house. Even for being a stable, the stucture was grand. The stalls were all very clean, all of them containing the most immaculate horses Bella has ever seen. Amoung them all, Bella approached a beautiful, chestnut mare, her blonde mane slightly askew and covered in straw. Not far behind her stood what appeared to be a newborn colt, suckling some much needed milk.

"Well hi there." Bella giggled when the mare nudged her with her nose as she passed.

Just behind her, Edward stood, leaning against the frame of the barn door. He had been following their house guest since she emerged out of her room this morning. He had every intention of learning more about this Bella Swan, for she was too beautiful to just pass over. Now, as she sat cooing and caressing his prized mare, he took the time to analyze her body in the day light.

Edward started his analysis with Bella's beautiful, chocolate locks and how they had just a tint of red in the light. Her fair skin was smooth and blemish free, as though she had bathed in milk and honey all of her life. Traveling down her long, swan like neck, Edward let his eyes linger on the way her chest rose and fell with every deep breath she took, how he would love to run his hands over those full mounds.

Her waist was slender, the slightly wide set of her hips just beneath the bodice of her dress seemed to be an unspoken invite to...

_'Keep a sane mind, Edward. You've only met the girl.' _He thought to himself. He had to get more insight with this woman, before his curiosity became an obsession.

As he watched, he noticed how Bella reacted to the mare. Annabell had never taking a liking to any stranger so quickly, and it was clear that she had fancied this new girl.

"You are simply beautiful, Ms. Annabell." Bella smiled, taking note of the golden name plate on the stall door.

"Yes she is." Edward said lightly, pushing away from the frame and coming to stand beside Bella. Bella jumped slightly, and her hand went to her chest. Her heart was beating frantically now, and it was not because he snuck up on her.

"I'm sorry. I did not want to intrude on anything. I just thought I could explore the grounds a little." Bella smiled, her blush coating her cheeks once more.

At that moment, Edward would have given anything to caress that cheek, his hand twitching then falling limply to his side once more.

"You are not intruding, Bella. Remember this is your home now too. In fact, how would you like a proper tour." Edward offered, his hand outstrecthed for hers, a crooked smile spreading across his face.

Bella's breath hitched, her heart momentarilly skipping a beat. After a moments pause, and a slight feeling of lightheadedness, she placed her tiny hand in his awaiting one, and he lead her out onto the grounds.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Edward took a deep breath, and thought of something to break the ice.

"So Bella, and please do not think of me being too forward, but tell me about yourself. I find you..." He paused for a better word. "Intriguing." Edward settled for the word that most appropiately described his current feelings of this American raggamuffin.

Bella smiled, her eyes cast downward, a weak attempt to hide that ever growing blush. "And what would you like to know, my lord." She whispered.

"Edward. And I would like to know everything. I have heard my father and mother talk to highly of you and your family, but I would like to know you." He smiled that smile that Bella felt herself quickly falling in love with.

That morning, Edward learned some interesting details about the young woman. Though she missed her family dearly, and had only been in his own country for less than a day, she found herself quickly adapting.

He learned that she had never, truly been in the company of another man, besides family. Edward found that hard to believe, but she insisted.

"So, and pardon me for being to frank, but why are you not married yet, Edward? Surely a man as handsome as you would have many women after you." Bella blurted out, regretting her statement the moment it left her mouth.

Edward stopped, clearing his throat slightly. Bella had just unknowingly approached a subject that was still on shaky grounds. Noticing his hesitation, she instantly regretted speaking at all.

"I am so sorry, Edward. Sometimes I speak without thinking, I--"

"It is quite alright Bella. Perhaps that is a subject left for a later discussion. Come, lunch is to be served any moment." Edward retorted, quickly changing the subject and striding off towards the house.

Bella stared at him, dumb founded for a moment before heading off towards the house, silently chastising herself.

* * *

**So what happened in Edward's past? You will find out soon enough. Please, once again, I ask that you excuse me on my shortness, I really dont feel that good. Damn those high winds and quickly changing weather! As always, please review.**


End file.
